Deber y Protección
by xEmilionx
Summary: Eren sabía el precio que debía pagar por haber tratado de actuar solo, pero no tuvo otra opción y eso nadie lo entendía. Juró pelear no por venganza, sino por libertad, porque ahora su vida no es solo de él, también lo era para el hijo que Historia estaba esperando. Deseando más que nada el ser libres de toda esta maldición. ¡Alerta de spoiler! (Basado en el capítulo 107 del manga)
1. Deber y Protección

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Deber y Protección"**_

Mirando su propio rostro a través del espejo, pensaba en su próximo movimiento, sabía que el enemigo vendría pronto a la isla Paradis para poder vengarse de las muertes y la destrucción que el causo. Su mirada reflejó seriedad completa, sin emoción alguna, debía luchar y luchar. Tan sólo así, obtendría la salvación para todos, y para ella también.

—¿Cómo estás? —habló una voz conocida para el soldado.

Sus ojos color esmeralda distinguieron a la persona que estaba frente a la celda, enseguida la ignoró y siguió viéndose en el espejo. No obstante, Hanji insistió con sus comentarios fuera de contexto y sentido común. Eren no lo pudo tolerar más.

—¡¿A qué te has venido?! —no pudo ocultar su fastidio y amargura, quería encontrarse solo en esa oscura y fría celda.

La comandante de la Legión de Reconocimiento continuó hablando sobre los motivos de la pregunta que hizo, sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que reaccionó tras escuchar el nombre de la Reina.

Su cuerpo se tensó por unos segundos, pero logró disimularlo a la perfección. Estaba molesto e indignado por suponer que ya no le importaba el bienestar de Historia, y el niño que estaba esperando en su vientre.

Eso ocasionó que parte de sus impulsos se afloren, y provocando que le revelara el poder del Titán Martillo de Guerra, tanto su uso como su función. Fue entonces que quiso respuestas de su comandante, de las que fueran capaces de detener esta guerra que se avecina.

Pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe en su mano, esto luego de haberle sujetado fuertemente de su chaqueta. Hanji decidió marcharse de ahí, sabía que no iba a recapacitar en su grave falta por haber invadido a Mare, dejándolo por fin solo en aquella prisión.

Una vez que se aseguró que no había nadie en el área, volvió a verse en el espejo.

Eren, viendo su propio reflejo, recordó el motivo por el cual hizo esa misión secreta en solitario. Todo desde que ocurrió ese maldito plan de reproducir a la sangre real.

 **"Flashback"**

El atardecer se hacía presente entre las montañas, y el paisaje del campo abierto le daba tranquilidad a su alma atormentada y mortificada. La razón de encontrarse ahí, en el orfanato, fue para verla a ella y saber la cruda verdad. La verdad de haber aceptado el tercer paso hecho por su hermano, Zeke Jaeger.

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquella propuesta, y desde la última vez que pudo verla sonriente y llena de esperanza.

—Eren... ¿A qué viene tu visita tan de repente?

El soldado de cabellera azabache la pudo ver, tan calmada y serena, llevando puesto una vestimenta normal cómo era costumbre en sus visitas a este lugar. Entonces caminó hasta llegar a la diminuta mujer de cabello rubio y ojos zafiros.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué tuviste que aceptar este loco plan? —intentó hablarle sin llegar a alterarse, y no porque fuera la Reina, sino porque era su camarada y amiga—. Dime Historia, ¿por qué aceptaste el plan de Zeke?

Eren no lo podía entender, ni menos comprender. ¿Acaso su silencio fue en vano? ¿Y por qué siempre había un sacrificio para lograr su ansiada libertad?

—Es mi deber como Reina, Eren —dijo con voz neutra, apartando su mirada con la de él—. Si eso es todo lo que querías saber, entonces paso a retirarme. Nos vemos, Er-...

—¡Espera! —gritó en cólera, no pudo aguantar escuchar tal estupidez—. ¿Por qué me evades, Historia? ¿Por qué sigue actuando con eso de cumplir con tu deber? Tal vez todos se creen que la única salvación sea esperar cincuenta años, ¡pero yo no me fío de esa mierda!

Ella pudo ver fijamente sus ojos penetrantes, siempre fue así, directo y firme, jamás callando ante nadie. Siempre lo supo. Supo el motivo por el cual se mantuvo al margen en no revelar la activación del Titán Fundador, interponerse a volverse en la sucesora del Titán Bestia, y convertirse en una fábrica de bebés. Todo esto lo hizo por protegerla.

Sin embargo... ya no había marcha atrás para evitar lo inevitable.

—Es tal como lo dijo Kiyomi Azumabito, mientras no sean conclusiones, no puedes asegurar que habrá otra forma para acabar con este ciclo maldito —su rostro lucía insegura ante sus propias palabras, repentinamente, sintió las manos del soldado en sus hombros—. Eren...

—No lo voy a permitir, y no lo acepto.

—¡Esa no es tu decisión!

—¡Y la tuya sí!

Historia se quedó abruptamente callada, no supo que más decirle para hacerlo entender, lo único que hizo fue llorar delante de él. Eren se dio cuenta de la gravedad de sus palabras, y decidió reconfortarla en un abrazo, que ella aceptó sin rechistar.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que salió de la boca del muchacho.

—En serio quiero creerte, Eren, pero no hay manera de impedirlo. La vida de Zeke está a punto de acabarse, y no puedo abandonar mi puesto como una egoísta —hundió su rostro en el pecho de Eren, su calidez natural le daba paz y armonía—. Yo deseo que la siguiente generación no viva de más muertes y sufrimientos, tal como nos ocurrió a nosotros.

—Historia... Te prometo que encontraré una solución, no importa de qué forma. Haré cualquier cosa para impedir que seas sacrificada.

Esas palabras le dieron de nuevo esperanza a la Reina, y a la vez la respuesta a su gran duda.

—Pero si esto no resulta, quiero pedirte un gran favor, Eren.

—¿Cuál?

—Quiero que seas el padre de mi hijo.

* * *

Desde aquel día, Eren se mantuvo pensativo y distante, primero tratando de encontrar una solución para evitar el tercer paso, y segundo por la proposición de la Reina. En realidad no entendía el porqué de escogerlo para semejante responsabilidad.

Tener un hijo con Historia.

Esa idea le parecía más conveniente a ella, pero también forzado e irracional. No quería aprovecharse de su amistad que perduró por años, ni tampoco arrebatarle lo más preciado e importante para una mujer.

La única forma de despejar su mente fue en la práctica de puntería. El sonido del rifle lo alejaba de sus problemas internos, y lo ayudaba a tener un objetivo principal: Mare y sus guerreros. Si ellos no existieran, Historia no tendría que aceptar la propuesta de Zeke.

Sabía lo que tenía qué hacer, pero... ¿sus compañeros lo apoyarían en su causa?

Mikasa lo haría sin dudarlo.

Armin y los demás... no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Ya no podía confiar en su primer amigo, quien se había encariñado con la gente que para él era su enemigo. Y producto de eso, ambos se distanciaron, o más bien él se distanció.

Los días pasaban volando como las hojas de los árboles, que, sin darse cuenta, ya había un año de forma cruel e inesperada. El tiempo de vida de Zeke estaba a punto de acabarse, y la salvación de Historia también.

Una noche sin querer escuchó la conversación de Hanji, en especial cuando ella pronunció el nombre de la Reina. La puerta estaba casi abierta, y aprovechó ese descuido para observar a escondidas, aun sabiendo las consecuencias de su acto, pero no le importó en lo absoluto, él quería descubrir lo que ocurría en aquella habitación.

Pudo notar que el capitán Levi junto con el comandante Pixis estaba viendo unos papeles, y fue entonces que pudo oír la palabra "pretendientes".

Eren no entendía de qué se trataba el asunto, o quizás su sentido propio le nublaba lo obvio.

Repentinamente sus ojos se abrieron en grande cuando oyó el maldito tercer paso, ya no tenía ningún motivo para quedarse a escuchar el resto. Estaba más claro que el agua.

En silencio se dirigió a su cuarto, totalmente solo, sentado en su cama se lamentó. No podía creerse que iniciaran con el plan de procrear a la sangre real.

 _¿Por qué no encontraron otro motivo para cambiar de parecer?_

 _¿Acaso Historia aceptaría ese deber como Reina, y se acostaría con un desconocido?_

Eso último le dio asco completo, casi queriendo vomitar lo que había comido hace unas horas. De nuevo sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, y la ira comenzó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo mientras la sangre le hervía en cólera.

No obstante, la fatiga y el estrés, acumulado, hicieron que se quedará dormido sin previo aviso. Lo único que pudo ver antes de cerrar los ojos fue la Luna a través de su ventana.

* * *

— _Es un niño, cariño._

 _El hombre tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos, y la mujer sonrío ante ello._

— _Su nombre será Zeke, y se volverá en el salvador de nuestra gente, Dina._

— _Yo también lo creo. Zeke es nuestro futuro, y la unión de nuestros deseos por ver a Eldia libre de nuevo._

— _¡Por supuesto! Su sangre real corre por sus venas. Este niño nos llevara a la victoria._

* * *

Eren se despertó enseguida y lo primero que pudo observar fue la luz del día. Tocó su cabeza por un largo rato, poniéndose a recordar aquel sueño, no, mejor dicho las memorias de su difunto progenitor.

No entendía el motivo por el cual volvió a soñar con esa escena por una segunda vez, o tal vez fue una señal, una señal que le decía que la maldición volvía a resurgir.

Se negó a creerse en tal cosa como el destino, pero gracias a eso, pudo encontrar el error que consistía en ejecutar ese maldito tercer paso.

El plan de Zeke, su hermano de sangre, era el mismo que cometió su padre, Grisha.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía? Incluso sospechó que seguía siéndole fiel al enemigo como un perro obediente a su amo, y el propósito real de este macabro plan era con el objetivo de no extinguir a la sangre real y usarlo para un futuro beneficio.

No lo aceptaría, ni muerto.

Sabiendo que el tiempo seguía avanzando en su contra, y el tercer paso ya fue dado oficial. Sólo tuvo una opción que más tarde se lamentaría en los años que le quedan de vida.

Esa misma noche tomaría a cabo ese plan, y posiblemente en las otras siguientes.

Y entonces, Eren esperó, esperó a que la gente dentro del castillo se retirada. Llegando a esa lamentable noche, decidió ir a la habitación de la Reina, y justo cuando pisó el balcón, ahí la vio, esperándolo con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Así que por fin viniste, Eren.

—Historia...

El soldado empezó a acercarse y luego se detuvo a unos dos metros de ella, podía verla nerviosa, llevando puesto solo un camisón que le cubría hasta las rodillas.

Por medio de una vela apoyada en la mesita de noche, la miró por fin a los ojos luego de un año, un maldito año que no pudo encontrar la solución para salvarla, y ahora se encontraba con ella, en su alcoba, cumpliendo el gran favor de tener a su hijo.

—Yo... Lo siento... No pude cumplir con mi promesa... Perdóname... —su voz sonó dolida e impotente, sin embargo, sintió la mano fría de su Reina en su mejilla—. Historia...

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Eren. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste y no te rendiste en intentarlo, aun sabiendo que era imposible de realizar. Yo siempre he creído ciegamente en ti... Siempre lo he hecho... —lo acarició con ternura, Eren pudo notar las ojeras que adornaba sus bellos ojos zafiros—. Estuve esperándote desde aquel día... Cada noche... Esperando que llegues a mí cuarto para cumplir con nuestro deber, como soldado y reina.

El tacto con su mano hizo que Eren viajara dentro de sus recuerdos, justo en ese día y en ese lugar, cuando ambos hablaron por primera vez en aquella habitación.

—Volviste a tener otro recuerdo... ¿Acaso fue de tu padre o de mi hermana? —preguntó con normalidad, acostumbrada a eso, y la expresión de Eren lo delataba, igual como aquella vez que besó su mano durante la ceremonia.

Eren, regresando a la realidad, guió su mano apoyando con la de ella, rozándola y cubriéndola de su propio calor.

—Nada de eso... Yo, recordé sobre nosotros... En aquel día...

—Ya veo —lo captó por instinto—. ¿Y te sientes decepcionado por verme actuar de nuevo como Krista?

—¡No eres Krista! ¡Eres Historia! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?! —su voz no sonó enojado, ni tampoco disgustado.

—Lo siento... —ahora ella se disculpó, sonriendo con sinceridad, mientras Eren daba un largo suspiro—. Es verdad. No soy Krista, pero tampoco soy la Historia de aquel entonces.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Historia Reiss nunca fue amada, ni por sus padres, ni por alguien más. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero ¿a qué viene eso?

La Reina, sin previo aviso, depositó su otra mano en la mejilla faltante de Eren y, alzándose de puntas, lo besó. Surgiendo el primer beso de ambos. Para Eren, el primero con una mujer, y para Historia, el primero con un hombre.

Cuando ella se separó, sonrojada y avergonzada. Eren sólo estuvo callado e inmóvil.

—Porque ahora Historia es amada por todos, y todo gracias a ti —de pronto se asombró cuando éste la abrazo de sorpresa—. ¿Eren?

—Te protegeré...

Entonces Historia entrelazó sus manos por la espalda de su soldado.

—Lo sé.

Eren cargo el delicado y frágil cuerpo de su Reina, y dio algunos pasos hasta su gran cama para finalmente recostarla. Primero se desvistió, desde su chaqueta hasta sus botas, luego se acercó a ella y acto seguido la besó, inexperto pero tierno.

Ambos continuaron por unos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire, dejando un hilo de saliva entre sus labios, ambos estaban emocionados y agitados, producto de las hormonas y el calor de sus cuerpos.

Eren le pidió permiso para desvestirla e Historia aceptó gustosa.

Cuando lo levantó y quitó dicha prenda, comprobó que no traía puesto ropa íntima, y quedó un rato, viéndola gratamente su cuerpo desnudo, siendo iluminado a través de la luz de la Luna, que le daba una escena maravillosa ante sus ojos.

Abriendo delicadamente sus piernas blanquecinas, avanzó un poco y guió su miembro con mucho cuidado hacia sus labios vaginales, sabía de las consecuencias y lo menos que quería era lastimarla. Entonces entró en ella y un sonoro quejido salió por la boca de Historia.

Lo había hecho, había quitado la virginidad de su Reina, y ahora sólo faltaba la parte fundamental para cumplir con ese bendito tercer paso.

Ya no había motivos para buscarle pretendientes, porque ella era suya, y ella de él.

Espero unos minutos para acostumbrarse en su interior, tan apretado y cálido, hasta que Historia le indicó moverse, y dio su primer embate. Ambos gimieron ante la delicia de experimentar por primera vez el placer.

Eren movió sus caderas con frenesís, recibiendo los dulces gemidos de su Reina como parte de su recompensa, y cuando empujaba hasta el fondo de su útero, escuchaba su nombre con desesperación pidiendo más.

Historia no se quería quedar atrás y esperar a que su soldado hiciera todo este sacrificio, no era justo, y dando un gran impulso, hizo que sus cuerpos cambiaran de posición. Ahora ella estaba encima de él. Agarrando las manos de Eren, ella los colocó en sus pechos, quería sentirse deseada y amada, incluso olvidarse del motivo por el cual lo estaba haciendo.

La Reina soltó un gemido agudo cuando él los apretó y manoseó. El soldado podía sentir su suavidad y la forma voluptuosa de sus pechos medianos. Historia decidió moverse, apoyando con ambas manos en el torso de Eren, sorprendiéndolo por esta nueva posición.

Pero la verdad es que ella sólo repetía las indicaciones que aprendió en sus tiempos como un soldado sobre cómo cabalgar un caballo, sonrió victoriosa por haberle funcionado y darle satisfacción con su cuerpo.

Eren notando que estaba a punto de llegar a la gloria, inconscientemente, sostuvo los muslos de la joven e hizo que la penetración fuera intensa y rápida. Ambos gemían a la par y sus movimientos fueron sincronizados, hasta que llegaron a su preciado clímax.

El soldado derramó toda su esencia dentro de su Reina, logrando así, cumplir con el acuerdo de Zeke.

Historia dejó caer su cuerpo en el pecho de Eren, agotada por el esfuerzo hecho, sentía las piernas temblarle y algo caliente llenándole en su interior.

—Muchas gracias, Eren —dijo entre lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad por ser él con quien compartía su cama y no con otro sujeto.

Eren no dijo nada al respecto, tan sólo se dedicó a acariciarle su sedoso y largo cabello rubio, hasta que escuchó sus suaves ronquidos. La vio dormir con una sonrisa, llena de vida, eso alivio un poco su culpa de haberle convertido en mujer.

No iba a permitir que nadie se le acercara a ella, porque si eso ocurría, él se encargaría de matarlo de la forma más dolorosamente posible, sin importarle el duro y severo castigo que le daría el capitán Levi.

* * *

Desde aquella noche que se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, ambos siguieron repitiéndolo, no por obligación, sino por sentimiento mutuo.

Cada día...

Cada semana...

Cada mes...

Hasta que se dio con la noticia de que la Reina de las murallas está embarazada.

Logró cumplir con su deber, sin embargo, no dejaría que a su hijo le sucediera algo, ni tampoco a su madre. Y una noche, en el interior del castillo, mientras todos estuvieron celebrando por el futuro descendiente de la realeza... Eren desapareció.

El joven soldado se había dirigido al puerto, y aprovechando de que no hubo mucha guardia por ese día. Robó un pequeño barco y el uniforme de un Marleyano que capturó hace tres años, y entonces partió hacia mar abierto.

Había pasado algunos días desde que emprendió su viaje a territorio enemigo, y gracias a la información dada por Zeke, tenía una oportunidad de infiltrarse dentro de sus filas.

Sabía que no habría forma de remediar lo que iba a hacer en ese lugar, y ni siquiera buscaría el perdón de sus conocidos por su pecado. Fue ahí que pudo entender la situación de Reiner, vivir una doble vida, ocultando sus obligaciones por un bien en particular.

Entonces lo decidió, decidió que en el momento de que lo volviera a ver, no pelearía de forma inconsciente, al contrario, hablaría con él de todo, esperando buscar una respuesta clara y coherente. Tan sólo así, comprendería un poco la situación que vivió el guerrero dentro de su mismo zapato.

 **"Fin del flashback"**

El tiempo para la verdad se acercaba más pronto de lo que tenía pensado, y eso incluía la batalla final con el enemigo que inició esta guerra mortal y sangrienta. Eldianos contra Marleyanos. Una lucha que cambió la vida de muchas personas en ambos bandos.

Eren estaba preparado para enfrentarlos, con ayuda o sin ella, sólo dependiendo de su propio juicio en seguir peleando, y con el poder de los tres titanes que poseía actualmente.

Una vez que apartó su mirada del espejo, miró la luz que traspasaba afuera de su celda. Teniendo un fugaz recuerdo de su padre junto a su primera esposa.

—No permitiré que la historia se vuelva a repetir —dijo consigo mismo, apretando con fuerza su mano derecha—. Así que peleare y pelearemos.

Mientras en una pequeña cabaña, ubicada en el campo abierto y fuera de toda civilización.

Historia sentada en una mecedora, veía el ocaso entre las montañas, sosteniendo con sus pequeñas manos su abultado vientre, esto luego de sentir algunos movimientos. Su expresión carecía de vida alguna, pareciéndose a su madre luego de su nacimiento.

—Entra, Historia. Debes cuidar más de tu condición —aconsejó la persona que le fue asignado la misión de ser su escolta personal.

Pero la Reina no respondió a su petición. No hasta volver a ver el rostro de la persona que la embarazó, y le dio sentido a su propia existencia.

 **F I N**

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Todavía me siento muy impactado por lo que ocurrió en el último capítulo de este mes, e incluso he sacado mis propias conclusiones de que Eren puede ser el padre del hijo que espera Historia. La verdad es que Isayama es un tremendo loquillo, siempre dándome suspenso y sorpresas, y esto no fue la excepción.

Aunque también siento miedo de que Historia corra peligro, porque la loca de Gabi esta suelta y desea vengarse de Eren por lo que le hizo, espero que el dulce Falco la detenga.

En mi opinión personal creo que es coherente la teoría que puse en este One-shot, sólo un poco, ya que Eren siempre protege a Historia de cualquier cosa, por eso supongo que aceptó el tercer paso y después se marchó a invadir a Mare para robar el poder del Titán que poseía la familia Tyber.

Tan sólo me queda esperar el próximo capítulo del siguiente mes, y descubrir la verdad de su embarazo, pero si resulta todo lo contrario a lo que plasme aquí, al menos quedará como un buen recuerdo de mi teoría. Además, hoy se estrena la tercera temporada con la saga de la Insurrección, y tengo que admitir que el cantante Hyde da toques geniales a este opening.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	2. Escena Oculta

_Aclaración: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es de su creador "Hajime Isayama". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Escena Oculta"**_

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de un color anaranjado a través de sus ojos zafiros, que mantenía la vista en ese bello paisaje natural, intentando con eso, ocultar la preocupación que aturdía a su corazón. Porque la realidad es que estuvo esperando el regreso de todos y la de él también.

Todavía no sabría cómo reaccionar tras volver a verlo de nuevo a la cara.

Quería golpearlo hasta que se le hincharan las manos, quería insultarlo hasta quedar con la boca seca, y quería decirle todo lo que no pudo desde aquel día en el que se marchó.

Y, de nuevo, intentó tranquilizarse, tenía que cuidar más de su condición y la de su hijo.

Realmente nunca creyó que estar embarazada fuera una de las peores experiencias que viviría a su temprana edad, e incluso maldijo a esos cuentos ficticios que leía de niña, ya que siempre lo describía como algo hermoso y mágico para una mujer. Pero la verdad es que le dolía caminar, las náuseas eran constantes y sufría cambios de humor.

Felizmente, había logrado soportar en estos meses, y ni siquiera comprendía del todo la gran responsabilidad de cuidar a un ser vivo dentro de ella. No obstante, sin importar las cosas que vivió y sufrió, jamás permitiría que a su hijo le sucediera lo mismo. Por un momento quiso ser fuerte y decidida en sus propias decisiones.

De pronto lo volvió a recordar a él, el padre de su hijo, y el poseedor de un poder Titán.

Historia se preguntaba el motivo por el cuál Eren se fue sin decir nada, yéndose a Mare sabiendo el peligro que conllevaba ir, pero al final lo hizo a costa de todo.

Y todo por protegerla a ella, a su hijo, y a todos los habitantes de la isla Paradis.

A pesar de sentir enojo por la imprudencia del soldado, aún se preocupaba por su bienestar desde el día que se fue hasta en la actualidad. Inesperadamente, sintió pequeños golpecitos en su vientre, provocando que dibujara una sonrisa melancólica, igual a aquella noche en la que se entregó a él por voluntad propia, no por la obligación del tercer paso.

Las acciones de Eren ya estaban dado por hecho y no habría forma de remediarlo, tal como ocurrió con esa propuesta de hace dos años. Pero, si tan solo se hubiera percatado de sus verdaderas intenciones en ese lapso de tiempo, tal vez, sólo tal vez, todos estos acontecimientos no hubieran ocurrido.

 **"Flashback"**

La noche era brillante y sin nubes ocultando la Luna llena, siendo adornada por muchas estrellas. El ambiente lucía calmado antes de la próxima tormenta que se avecina. Y, en el interior del castillo real, dos jóvenes amantes consumían su deseo carnal en la habitación de la Reina, la misma que fue su primera vez y seguía repitiéndose hasta ahora.

Historia, recostada en la extensa cama, gemía a la par con los movimientos veloces de Eren, quien profundizó sus embestidas llegando más adentro. Ella sostenía con sus delicadas manos su rostro, entonces él descendió para alcanzar sus labios y besarla con pasión.

El ósculo duró algunos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

Eren la vio, agitada y sudorosa, sintiendo tranquilidad en su interior, ya no le importaba la situación drástica que se le presentara o el miedo a morir por culpa de la maldición, porque ahora lo que realmente deseaba era poder lograr que ella siguiera viviendo su vida como una persona común y corriente. No siendo una salvadora ni menos una diosa. Tan sólo Historia Reiss, la chica común y honesta que conoció desde su primera conversación.

—¿Eren?

El muchacho de ojos esmeraldas reaccionó ante la suave voz de su Reina, pudiendo notar su preocupación, y es que la verdad lo comprendía, o al menos intentaba hacerlo.

Todavía recordaba las largas noches que compartía con Historia, tocando cada parte de su pequeño y delicado cuerpo, ocasionando que se activara repentinamente las memorias de sus predecesores. Fue entonces que tuvo que transcurrir algunas semanas para manejarlo y controlarlo casi a la perfección, y, sin querer, también había logrado hacer que se detuviera la regeneración en su forma humana, pudiendo así, matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

—Lo siento... —dijo él, entrecortado, acariciando su cabellera rubia de forma protectora, ella empezó a relajarse—. Estoy bien.

—Menos mal —se tranquilizó, sin embargo, sintió como su cuerpo era alzado por los fuertes brazos de su soldado hasta quedar levantada—. ¡E-Eren!

—Continuemos...

Eren depositó ligeros besos en su cuello, la joven gimió producto de sus caricias, luego comenzó bajando poco a poco hasta alcanzar en sus gentiles y voluptuosos pechos.

Historia sujetó con fuerza su cabellera azabache entre sus manos, justo en el momento que éste lamió y mordió su pezón derecho mientras el otro fue apretado con su mano. Le costó reprimir sus propios gritos ante las sensaciones placenteras que le brindaba.

Una vez que dejó su labor a segundo plano, enseguida pasó a guiar sus manos en su delantera, apretándolo, sintiendo la suavidad y redondez de sus muslos, para entonces moverse y penetrarla con firmeza. Historia enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para profundizar más su unión, moviendo sus caderas a la par con las embestidas de Eren.

Y, de nuevo, los recuerdos volvieron a resurgir en los pensamientos del soldado.

Eren cada vez entendía mejor su propia ideología, siempre fue así, porque desde un principio nunca creyó de que hubiera chance alguna de encontrar la paz con el plan de Zeke, y que tampoco funcionaría en activar el Retumbar de la Tierra. Por ese motivo se mantuvo callado ante todos en cómo hacerlo, pero al final terminó siendo revelado mediante los planes de su medio hermano.

Ya todo parecía irse de entre sus manos, e Historia pagaría las consecuencias por culpa de decisiones ajenas. Entonces... ¿qué haría al respecto para impedirlo?

No quería que la historia volviera repetirse entre ellos dos, quienes fueron utilizados por las ideas egoístas de su respectivo padre, creyendo inocentemente que hacían lo correcto.

—Eren... Eren... —comenzó a llamar a su nombre de forma suplicante, abrazándolo y apegando su cuerpo con el suyo—. Te amo.

El soldado volvió a la realidad de golpe tras escucharla decir esas palabras, sorpresivamente, recibió una intensa corriente eléctrica en toda su medula espinal, provocando que aparecieran unas imágenes borrosas dentro de su cabeza.

 _"La familia Tyber"_

 _"El acuerdo del rey Fritz"_

 _"El Titán Martillo de Guerra"_

Eren no supo qué había sido todo esto, pero gracias a esos recuerdos, finalmente pudo encontrar las piezas faltantes que tanto ha estado buscando. Ahora la esperanza de salvarla volvió a resurgir de entre las cenizas junto con el plan que tenía ya en mente.

—Historia... —le gruño cerca de su oído, dando unos embates más hasta que su cuerpo convulsionó ligeramente por las oleadas del orgasmo.

La Reina cerró los ojos cuando también llegó a su ansiado clímax, podía sentir el calor de su semen en su interior, nunca había sentido eso tan placentero. Eren salió con lentitud de ella, que no pudo evitar gemir ante esa sensación.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama para tratar de recuperarse por el esfuerzo hecho, respirando apresurados junto al ritmo de sus corazones agitados, observando fijamente el techo de forma sincronizada.

—Sabes Historia... —habló el de cabello azabache y ojos esmeraldas, impresionando a su acompañante que enseguida tuvo su total atención—. Cuando me enviaste esa nota durante la reunión de hoy, pensé que me dirías algo importante sobre la nueva información que nos dio Zeke o el negocio con esa gente asiática. Pero nunca me imaginé que fuera para hacer esto otra vez, incluso cuando hace una semana fue confirmado lo de tu embarazo.

Ella no supo qué responder ante eso. La vergüenza comenzó a apoderarse de su pequeño cuerpo mientras sus labios se tiritaron por los nervios.

—Y-yo no te he obligado para tu información. Tú también accediste a hacerlo, ¿lo olvidaste? —dijo casi en un grito, sintiéndose ofendida por suponer que lo había engañado—. Somos humanos ¿no? Es normal buscar satisfacción con el cuerpo del otro para poder quitarnos el estrés, en especial con todos estos problemas que nos viene cayendo.

Eren no pudo evitar sentir un déjà vu ante la reacción de ella.

—Buen punto. Lamento por lo que dije, no era mi intención que lo tomaras a mal.

Luego de eso nadie dijo u opino algo al respecto.

La habitación fue cubierta de un silencio temporal que a Historia le incómodo, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior, trató de encontrar un poco de valor y poder explicarle sobre lo que dijo hace unos diez minutos.

—Eren... Yo...

—No te preocupes —la interrumpió, cortante, supo la razón y no se esperó que ella hablara—. Tan sólo trata de olvidarlo. Yo también haré de cuenta que no oír eso.

—Pero... —insistió con terquedad, el chico finalmente decidió mirarla a los ojos.

—Es lo mejor, Historia —dijo, pausadamente, intentando que ella lo entendiera—. Es lo mejor.

Historia frunció el ceño, Eren lo notó, pero su expresión no cambió a arrepentido.

—Lo dices por tu tiempo de vida.

—Lo digo por todo —la corrigió con voz calmada, pero eso no la convenció. Suspirando lentamente—. No quiero que corras peligro, Historia. Entiéndelo por favor. Si alguien supiera que soy el padre de nues-... tu hijo, el enemigo podría usarlo a su favor para obtener mis poderes titanes en caso de que yo muriera.

Ella lo entendió claramente. La herencia de transmitir el poder Titán a través de los lazos de sangre, sin requerir al procedimiento básico para obtenerlo. Después de todo, Mare quería a Eren convida para robarle al Titán Fundador, y si ellos descubrían que tenía un primogénito, entonces ya no habría razón alguna de tenerlo vivo.

Lo supo... pero le fue muy duro aceptarlo.

—Es nuestro hijo, quieras o no. Incluso si le oculto a todo el mundo sobre tu paternidad, al menos quiero que lo aceptes —sus ojos zafiros mostraron seriedad, apretando los dientes—. Odiaría que esto se volviera a repetir de nuevo... Igual como sucedió conmigo.

—Historia...

Eren no sabía qué decir a eso. A decir verdad, aceptó el tercer paso sabiendo de antemano las consecuencias, pero ¿acaso tenía que negar a su propio hijo? No, jamás querría que tuviera una vida llena de prejuicios. Conocía el pasado de Historia, no quería sentirse más miserable de lo que ya era, ni mucho menos que lo comparada con su despreciable padre.

Pero, de algún modo, el soldado estuvo asombrado, asombrado de verla hablar con tanta tenacidad para que no abandonara su responsabilidad paternal, llegando a recordarle un poco a su difunta madre.

Cerró por un momento los ojos, reflexionando, para luego abrirlos.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré, Historia —enseguida pudo verla sonreír ante su respuesta—. Parece que ahora estás contenta.

—Sí, porque estoy contenta.

Eren no pudo evitar sonreír por eso. Raramente lo hacía, en especial con la situación actual que se avecina. Luego de recuperarse, decidió levantarse y recoger su ropa que estaba esparcida en el suelo junto a la de Historia.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó con melancolía, ya sabiéndose su respuesta.

—Sí... Tengo que volver antes que los demás sospechen que no estoy en mi habitación.

El soldado cuando terminó de vestirse y de colocarse su equipo tridimensional, emprendió su camino hasta el balcón por donde entró y ahora salía. Pero antes de eso, quiso hablar con ella de algo importante, antes de iniciar con su plan secreto.

—Historia... Ya has decidido qué nombre ponerle.

—¿Eh? —su expresión fue de sorpresa, tocando su vientre plano—. Todavía no.

—Ya veo.

Pero antes de irse, el grito de ella lo detuvo.

—Aún no lo tengo pensado, pero ¡te lo diré cuando lo sepa! —se le acercó, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana—. Es una promesa.

Eren no dijo nada y pasó a retirarse, dando un salto hacia el vacío y saliendo disparado gracias al gas del artefacto. Historia sólo vio su silueta desaparecer del lugar.

Pero lo que ella nunca imaginó, fue que esa misma noche sería la última.

* * *

Aquella noche que debía ser una celebración por el hijo de la Reina, cambió de forma brusca y a la vez drástica. Un soldado entró de improvisto a la sala, su aspecto lucía agobiado y aturdido, dando de inmediato el informe que Eren Jaeger había escapado de la isla.

Todos los presentes tuvieron la misma reacción, en especial Mikasa, quien fue la primera en salir corriendo de ese lugar con el fin de encontrarlo, siendo seguida por sus compañeros junto a la comandante Hanji y el capitán Levi.

Historia tenía la mirada perpleja, no creyendo lo que dijo aquel soldado.

De nuevo el cruel destino volvió a jugar con ella, perdiendo a otro ser querido de forma repentina e inesperada. Primero fue Ymir y ahora Eren. Ambos alejándose de ella por sus propios motivos personales, sin importarles lo que pudiera sentir al respecto.

Las lágrimas salieron de forma traicionera por sus ojos zafiros, escurriéndose sin parar en todo su rostro, igual como ocurrió con aquella carta.

* * *

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Eren desapareció, y las reuniones sobre la propuesta de Zeke seguía vigente. La Reina solo aceptaba los acuerdos sin escuchar de lo que se trataba, porque al final todos sus esfuerzos por cambiarlo parecían ser inútil, ahora que Eren no estaba ahí, a su lado, para oponerse a ello.

Una vez que finalizó la extensa y fastidiosa reunión, Historia estuvo decidida a irse de regreso al castillo, encerrándose en su habitación hasta la siguiente conferencia. Pero justo cuando iba a salir por la puerta principal, una voz conocida la llamó de repente, volteándose por instinto.

—Su Alteza. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

—Armin... —le asombró su llamado, notando su voz apagada junto con una expresión decaída—. Está bien. Vayamos a mi despacho.

Pasó unos cinco minutos hasta que llegaron a la habitación indicada. La Reina entró primero siendo seguida por el soldado, se acercó a su escritorio para sentarse en una silla, luego le indicó para que tomara asiento.

—¿De qué querías hablarme? —fue directa y precisa, solo quería irse de ahí.

El muchacho se dio cuenta de su expresión, decidiendo ir al grano.

—Es sobre Eren. Él... se dirigió a Mare —hizo una corta pausa, viendo el asombro e interés de la Reina—. Esa misma noche en el que Eren se marchó, descubrimos una carta que dejó en su cama donde nos explicaba todo su plan. Dándonos la elección de ir o no en su ayuda.

—Entiendo. ¿Y cómo se lo tomó Mikasa?

Armin soltó un suspiro, agachando un poco la cabeza.

—Ella ha sido encerrada temporalmente en la prisión por órdenes de la comandante Hanji —no necesitó explicar más, era obvio saber las intenciones de su amiga—. Pero la razón por el cuál he venido a hablar con usted es por Eren. Creo entender un poco los motivos que lo impusieron a hacer tal cosa.

Historia no se quedó en silencio, intrigada por saberlo.

—Eren es el padre de su hijo. ¿Cierto? —dijo sin pelos en la lengua, y la reacción de la Reina fue prueba suficiente para confirmarlo—. No necesita responderme. La verdad es que ya tenía una idea de eso o al menos lo imaginaba.

—¿Desde cuándo? —ella finalmente habló.

—Fue hace cuatro años. Cuando se dijo el procedimiento de cómo activar el poder del Titán Fundador, luego con la explicación del Retumbar de la Tierra, y finalmente el acuerdo de Zeke Jaeger —explicó—. En ese tiempo noté un comportamiento extraño en Eren, pareciendo que ocultaba algo, sin embargo, nunca lo tomé en cuenta. Incluso estuvo muy distante de nosotros desde aquella reunión con la gente de Hizuru, y fue Mikasa la que me explico sobre los tres pasos que fue sugerido para lograr la paz.

Historia pudo notar el rostro decaído del poseedor del Titán Colosal, también a él le costaba aceptarlo sabiendo el precio para lograrlo.

—Tienes razón, Armin. Eren es el padre —no quiso buscar excusas, le tenía mucha confianza al soldado, además que sería difícil engañarlo—. Yo le propuse para que fuera el quien me diera un hijo. Aunque al principio se negó a cumplirlo, y me dijo que buscaría otra salida para que no sea sacrificada. Al final eso nunca pudo ser.

—Lo siento mucho.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, Armin —se levantó de su asiento, pasando a mirar a través de la ventana—. Lo que menos quiero es sentir la lástima de ustedes.

El ambiente se puso tenso en ambos rubios, hasta que Armin decidió continuar.

—Dentro de un mes... La Legión de Reconocimiento junto a Yelena y sus compañeros nos iremos a Mare —le informó, dudoso e inseguro.

—¡¿Qué?! —rápidamente se volteó alterada por esa inesperada noticia.

—Todos nosotros hemos decidido en recuperar a Eren —dijo con seriedad—. No podemos permitir que haga una locura con la alianza pacifica que estamos formando.

La Reina no podía creerse el peligro que vivirían sus colegas en ese lugar, incluso con las pocas posibilidades que hay de salir ilesos o hasta vivos.

—Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirle. Con su permiso paso a retirarme —caminó lentamente a la puerta y la cerró, dejando a la Reina sola.

Historia cayó de rodillas, imaginando la nueva desgracia que pronto ocurriría, siendo esto provocado al tratar de rescatarlo del enemigo. Aunque ella fuera la única que supuso los verdaderos motivos por el cuál Eren se fue a Mare.

En los siguientes días, ella informó a todos que estaría alejada de los asuntos reales con la excusa de su condición actual. Hanji pudo notar la expresión vacía al decirlo, mientras los demás aceptaron su petición siempre y cuando tuviera a alguien que la protegiera.

Desde aquel momento... Historia decidió irse a convivir en una pequeña cabaña junto con alguien que fue escogido al alzar. Su propósito fue estar alejada de su posición real, alejada de los planes injustos, y alejada del tormento que la carcomía por dentro.

 **"Fin del flashback"**

Historia pudo darse cuenta que faltaba poco para que anocheciera, y una vez que escuchó la voz de la persona que era el encargado de protegerla. Tan sólo se limitó a levantarse de su asiento y caminar en silencio hasta el interior de la cabaña, mientras su acompañante la seguía de la misma forma para entonces cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Una vez adentro, ella decidió leer cualquier libro que encontrara en el estante de la sala, hasta que llegara la hora de irse a dormir. Esa típica costumbre lo venía repitiendo en cada día de la semana, pero hoy fue distinto, porque estaba más que segura de que todos habían vuelto de su larga travesía hacia Mare.

Además, era obvio pensar que ahora Eren se encontraría encerrado en una prisión subterránea por los delitos cometidos al fugarse sin el consentimiento de nadie.

Ella cambiaba de página a cada dos minutos, y en una hora lo hizo con otro libro.

Su cabeza no estaba concentrada en la lectura, no con todas las cosas que podrían venir más adelante debido a la imprudencia de Eren, sintiendo de nuevo movimientos en su vientre, e intentó tranquilizarse para no angustiarse.

Fue entonces que lo recordó, casi había olvidado en decidirse en el nombre para su hijo.

En los meses en el que la Reina estuvo refugiada en este lugar, ya había pensado en dos nombres si llegara el caso de que fuera una niña: Ymir y Frieda. Esos dos nombres significaban un valor muy grande para ella, pero si fuera un varón, tan solo tenía uno en específico y de forma especial.

—Eren... —musitó su nombre en el aire.

Ese nombre sería el más apropiado para demostrarles a todos su paternidad, y, además, como un preciado recuerdo en el momento de que la maldición se lo lleve al otro mundo.

 **F I N**

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

He decidido darle una continuación debido a los comentarios que recibí, añadiendo también algunas cosas que son en base a mis propias teorías. Sigo creyendo que Eren es el padre, luego de haberle echado una revisión al manga, dándome con una grata sorpresa en la primera conversación de Eren y Falco en el hospital, porque justamente éste le dice a Falco si todas sus acciones por querer al Titán Acorazado lo hacía especialmente por una chica.

Llegue a la conclusión que, por ese motivo, el mismo Eren invadió a Mare, todo por querer salvar a Historia. Además, sospechó que Armin ya sabía o tenía alguna idea de los motivos que tomó su amigo para hacer tal cosa, esto lo comprobé mediante sus reacciones, cuando en el capítulo 106, se habló sobre el procedimiento para activar el "Retumbar de la Tierra".

Por cierto... He visto el segundo capítulo de este domingo y tengo que decirles que fue muy emocionante, aunque claro, hubo muchos cambios drásticos como el secuestro de Eren e Historia. Pero lo que se llevó mi total respecto fue el ending, no pude creerme que le dedicaran uno a Historia, ya que con ella sería el segundo personaje que tiene su momento exclusivo en el anime, aunque también me di cuenta que hubo varias indirectas de los sucesos que ocurrirán en un futuro.

Un claro ejemplo es cuando en el escenario final, Historia mira el ocaso entre las montañas, esto no es una coincidencia de que los productores hicieron una referencia al capítulo 107; otro detalle que me extraño demasiado fue que aparecieran las siluetas Eren y Grisha, mientras la de Historia se encontraba sola, incluso todavía no encuentro una aclaración exacta sobre eso. No obstante, la música fue encantadora y me pareció que estuviera en un apocalipsis debido a los coros de fondo, añadiendo que Linked Horizon puso algunas partes de sus anteriores canciones.

Puedo decir que me encuentro muy satisfecho por relatarles mi hipótesis, ya que falta poco para comprobar si el EreHisu se vuelve canon o no, aunque no de forma romántica. Después de todo, Isayama es el que tiene la última palabra para explicar todo esto al fandom.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
